The goal of the Mayo Clinic CTSA application is to present our vision for the integration and expansion of our innovative clinical and translational research activities, so that a highly functional academic home for clinical and translational research is developed at the Mayo Clinic. This new Center for Clinical and Translational Research (CCTR) will be founded on Mayo's long-standing excellence in and commitment to clinical and translational research, which includes the support of key infrastructure and a commitment to career development. To achieve this goal we describe a comprehensive approach to the key elements of the CTSA RFA and focus on enhancing: 1) Clinical Research Core Resources that provide innovative tools to investigators; 2) Career Development and Education Programs that prepare the next generation of investigators; 3) Compliance and Regulatory Affairs Support that ensures patient safety and privacy, and customer service-oriented approaches to support investigative teams; 4) Community Affairs support to enhance participation, diversity and community support for clinical and translational research; 5) Collaboration with Industry and Clinical Practices to translate research discoveries into routine clinical practice; and 6) Continued and Expanded Institutional Support that includes an "academic home" for clinical and translational research. We also propose a consolidated governance plan that incorporates strong data-driven evaluation of each CCTR element and the program as a whole. In principle, the CTSA program is consistent with the historical, conceptual and philosophical underpinnings of Mayo Clinic, and in this application we clearly articulate our vision of how the overarching and transformative goals of the CTSA program can be met at Mayo. Additionally, we have the "institutional will" and are culturally empowered to execute our plan. Thus, Mayo is ready to implement the CTSA program aggressively and rapidly; the Mayo Clinic CCTR will be a highly functional and successful "flagship" site for the CTSA program as it emerges from the NIH Roadmap. To summarize, the Mayo Clinic Center for Clinical and Translational Research (CCTR) will bring together all the resources of the five schools within the Mayo Clinic College of Medicine, and more than 100 years of scientific and medical research expertise, to discover innovative new methods that will speed the translation of research results into therapies, tools and patient care practices that impact all members of our local and national communities. This vision is entirely consistent with the stated mission of the Mayo Clinic to provide the best care to every patient every day.through integrated clinical practice, education and research.